Truth or Dare: Heroes of Olympus
by TheSarahTops
Summary: The seven plus Calypso, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, and Will (and Sarah and Alexis) play a game of truth or dare! Warning: possible Heroes of Olympus spoilers. (PtO, HoO, ToA)
1. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: We do** ** _not_** **own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Trials of Apollo, or any of the Percy Jackson series. That and all the characters belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Only Sarah and Alexis are OCs, which we own.**

 **Rated T for** ** _mild_** **swearing and mature scenes. (Fluff and slight smut, no lemon. Like lime, etc., etc. Not going into details.) AKA read at your own risk.**

 **Authors -**

 **The_SarahTops/Quotev - TheSarahTops**

 **Wattpad - user/The_SarahTops**

 **AlexcatVideos/Quotev - AlexcatVideos2492**

 **Wattpad - user/AlexisWolfie**

* * *

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"What?" Alexis demanded.

"I got invitation," Sarah replied.

"AN invi—"

"From Leo Valdez, for truth or dare party... thing."

She showed her the invitation that Leo had to make because Hazel told him to. It was decorated with flames that he could not have left plain.

 ** _You are invited to a party!_**

 ** _Location: Bunker 9_**

 ** _Time: 5 pm today!_**

 ** _We will have food and play some games like truth or dare_**

 ** _(don't not come if you got an invitation!)_**

 ** _-Team Leo V_**

"So..." Sarah questioned. "Are we going? No, I'm definitely going."

"I guess so," Alexis responded. "He said not to not go so I'll go." Alexis frowned. "That sentence sounded weird."

"Whatever," Sarah rolled her eyes. " _I'm_ the daughter of Athena, not you."

"I made a rap," she added.

"Waht?"

 **\\\Break/**

 ****Alexis' POV****

It was 4:45. I had decided to leave early. You know, just in case there are monsters or something, not like I really wanted to go...

ANYways, "SARAH!" I yelled in front of Cabin 5.

"Coming!" I heard inside, and I was not sure if it was Annabeth or Sarah.

Annabeth stepped out the door. "Wait, weren't you with Percy earlier?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, I went back to get some extra clothes for truth or dare. You know, in case it gets... messy," she raises her eyebrows.

I nodded, knowing what Leo would do. I hoped it wouldn't be _to_ o crazy.

Sarah then stepped out. "Let's go," she said.

"I'll go get Percy and catch up to you later!" Annabeth called out after us.

I grabbed Sarah's hand and ran over to Bunker 9.

"WOAH! Slow down, Alexis! We are still early!" Sarah reminded me.

I skidded to a stop, so unexpected that Sarah tripped, almost falling over but catching herself at the last minute.

"Next time, when you stop why don't you, oh, I don't know, TELL ME?" Sarah yelled, before blowing a strand of black hair out of her eyes.

Then, I doubled over in laughter as Sarah frowned at me, oblivious to the hilariousness of the situation.

"Oh, come on, Alexis. We are going to be late!" She complained after I laughed for about a minute. If you had seen her face, you would have laughed too, I swear!

"Bu-but you said we were early?" I replied.

"I don't care what I 'said', alright? let's go!"

I rolled my eyes, then started walking toward Bunker 9. We were running so fast, we were right next to it when we stopped.

I knocked, then to hear an exasperated "Hello?" and see Leo's gourgeo— I mean Leo's impish face peers from a crack in the door.

"We are here for the party!" I smiled. "Sorry that we are kind of early.." I looked at the ground.

"Oh, don't worry! You are just past on time!" Leo exclaimed, "Everyone just got here!"


	2. An Unexpected Pair

****Sarah's POV****

We all gathered around on makeshift beanbag chairs that Leo set up.

"Soooo..." Leo began as he rubbed his hands together, a grin stretched across his face. This was NOT going to end up with all of our sanity intact.

"Who is going to start?" Alexis asked, looking around. She blushed when she met eyes with Leo, then quickly looked down.

Completely oblivious to Alexis' reaction to making eye contact with him, Leo suggested. "Jason, what do you think?"

"Uh, I guess Leo should go first since he invited all of us in the first place," Jason replied, waiting for someone to speak but nobody objected.

"Fine, but I also brought this." Leo rolled his eyes, then smiled again as he saw everyone's reaction to the bottle that he pulled out. When his gaze met mine, I just glared back. Leo blushed and moved on to the next person.

"Are we gonna do spin the bottle instead?" Piper squealed "Now THAT will make for something interesting!"

"No, Piper, we are gonna get some drama cooking up in here, but not that way," Leo corrected her, then smiled. "We are using this to pick who is asking who."

"Wow, an actually smart idea, Valdez," Frank said, then to get slapped in the arm by Hazel. "Fine..." Frank said, rubbing his arm where Hazel hit him. Man, that girl seemed strong. "I'm sorry, are you happy now?" he asked Hazel.

"Anyway," Leo interrupted, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll spin it, whoever it lands on, I get the pleasure to tortu— I mean, ask you the question!"

Leo spun the bottle, and as he did, I prayed to all of the gods that it didn't land on me. "Also," he added, while the bottle was spinning. "If you don't do a truth, you have to do a dare. If you don't do a dare, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Accessories, socks, shoes, and hats do _not_ count!"

It landed on... Thalia! A daughter of Zeus who was visiting, as she was normally an immortal hunter of Artemis. She also used to be a tree, but that's a long story, and it is for another time.

"So, Thalia, truth or dare?" Leo asked, extending the 'r' to give it a more menacing sound.

Thalia seemed like a pretty hardcore girl, so I expected her answer, even if it was Leo who asked.

She rolled her eyes as if someone asked her if the sky was blue. "Dare, obviously. Do your worst, Valdez." She extended her arms as if to say, 'come at me'.

Leo's grin stretched even wider. "Oh, I will." He replied, rubbing his hands together again. With his oil-stained face and unbuttoned white shirt, with the camp halfblood tee underneath, he looked a little like a mad scientist who had just come up with how to bring a Barbie doll to life. Not like I had ever heard of someone do that, let alone tried it myself...

"I dare you," He traced the outline of his wrench, as he had subconsciously taken it out of his belt. "To kiss the hottest person in this room." He wiggled his eyebrows, then to get punched in the arm by Calypso. "And it can also be a girl." he squeaked, after being punched a second time.

Thalia's confidence seemed to immediately go on vacation. "Uhh, okay..." She nodded and got up. She put her hand in a certain gesture then looked up, as to symbolize that she was telling Artemis that it was just a dare.

She looked around the room, then stopped at Reyna, much to everyone' surprise. Reyna didn't realize what was happening until Thalia closed in.

Her eyes widened, and she tried to scoot away, but she couldn't, as her back was to the wall. "Don't worry, this doesn't mean anything." As Thalia was about to touch lips with Reyna, I could have sworn I heard her whisper, "Unless you want it to."

For the first few seconds, Reyna tried to squirm away. But then she eventually gave up, and slowly melted into the kiss. She closed her eyes and seemed to push more into Thalia's lips. After just twenty seconds, Thalia pulled away. As both of them began to blush, Thalia quickly sat down at her spot and finally noticed everyone staring at her, expectantly.

"Well?" She said, exasperated. "I can't reach the bottle! Someone spin it for me! And not you, Leo." Thalia appeared to have quickly recovered from the kiss.

"But I want to—!" Leo started to complain.

"I don't care!" Thalia interrupted. "Frank, why don't _you_ do the honors?"

I looked back at Reyna with a sympathetic look, I didn't bode well with being the center attention at times, though she seemed not to notice. It appeared she was still in shock from the kiss, touching her lips with that cutely confused look she had taken on since her lips had parted with Thalia's.

Frank spun the bottle for Thalia and it landed on...


	3. All in One

****Jason's POV****

Frank spun the bottle for Thalia, and it landed on...ME? Oh, crap.

"Jason!" Thalia said, satisfied. "Truth or dare?"

I would normally go for a dare, but as much as I love her, I do not trust Thalia to give me a dare. "Truth," I said, trying not to squeak.

"Hmmm..." she said, thinking. "If you had to choose any boy in this room, who would you pick? Regardless of relationship status or sexual preference, of course."

"Uhm..." This was going to be embarrassing. Even though I have Piper, well, that kind of makes it a little bit worse. "I think I would choose... Percy," I blushed.

"What?" Percy said, flabbergasted.

I quickly looked down and spun the bottle.

It landed on Nico.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare," he responds coolly.

"I dare you to kiss all your past and present crushes," I say.

 ****Nico's POV****

Oh my gods, Jason. Why?

Frank and Leo don't even know I'm gay yet. And nobody except Piper, Annabeth, and Percy know about me and Will's relationship.

I glare at Jason, then I slowly get up and move towards Percy, my first crush.

He opens his mouth— to say what? What could he even say? But before he could say anything, I quickly peck him on the lips, and I turn around. I notice the blush creeping up on his cheeks, and I do nothing to conceal my own, as I make my way to Will. I kiss him, shorter and less heat in it, because we're in public.

I sit back down next to Will in my original spot.

I glared once more at Jason and then I flicked the bottle.

While the bottle was spinning, I noticed Frank gaping at me, Annabeth smirking, Percy still dumbfounded, Leo surprised but nonetheless grinning his stupid elfish grin, and I just sat there, my expression like, " _What? Why are you all staring at me?"_

It landed on Annabeth.

"Truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare," she responded confidently.

Hm. I racked my brain for a good dare, and I realized I couldn't find any dares that would be super embarrassing for Annabeth. She was a tough girl.

"I dare you to— act like a dumb blond until I say so," I smirked evilly. I wasn't so cruel to make a dare involving spiders, (but I did like to laugh when Will accidentally burned ants.)

"What?" she half-shrieked.

"Act like a dumb blond until—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that."

"Annabeth," Piper called.

"What?" she responded.

She smirked at me. "What's the hottest planet in our solar system?

"Ve—" but she stopped herself. "I mean, uh, U-Uranus."

Everyone burst into laughter, which resulted in some cute Annabeth pouting.

Sarah caught her breath. "Not just any Uranus. Will Solace's Uranus," she stuck her tongue out at me.

I would have strangled her if she wasn't my best friend. And she also shipped me and Will together. (Not that I approve)

Annabeth breathed deeply before placing her hand on the bottle's neck, glared at me, and spun.

 **A/N**

Thanks to everybody who read our story!

We (The_SarahTops + AlexcatVideos) will try to update as much as we can, but summer break has recently started and Alexis has gone on vacation. I am currently not at home but still able to write.

Once I get back, I will be able to write the fourth chapter, and once Alexis gets back from Florida, we will be able to update more often!

Will _not_ abandon this story! Do not worry!

Thanks again!

*Sarah


	4. Obliviously Dangerous

****Alexis' POV****

The bottle pointed at Sarah. "Oh no..." she whispered.

"Truth or dare?" Annabeth said with a devilish smirk.

"Uh... uhh, truth?"

"Hmm... I would have preferred dare, but..." Annabeth said, a finger on her chin. "Easy, simple. How many people have you kissed in your life?"

Her face turned beet red. "Uhm..."

"Like, not how many times you kissed, how many different people you have kissed before."

"Does parents count? Kiss on the lips?" she questioned frantically.

"Cannot be family. Like, close family since gods' families work differently. No bros or sisters, no mom or dad kisses either. And yes, either kiss on the lips or a more sexual kiss," she smirked at the last statement.

She blushed again. "One," came out of her mouth, barely a whisper.

"What? But you aren't dating anybody... or haven't dated anybody," Frank says, being the _only_ oblivious and innocent person.

Nico smirked at her, probably knowing who it was. Or did his unnaturally pale skin show a faint redness? I came up with a whole bunch of different ideas and scenes as to what could have happened, since Sarah never dated anybody before. My thoughts were interrupted when Leo laughed.

"One? That's it?" he said. "I would think someone as beautiful as you would have been with many other guys!"

Jealously flowed through me like a busted pipe, even though Sarah was probably oblivious to Leo's flirt.

Calypso punched him on the arm and scolded him. " _I'm_ your girlfriend, so you don't flirt with other girls!"

Leo grinned sheepishly back at her.

Sarah quickly composed herself and spun the bottle, a little too hard.

I saw the bottle slow down and pointed itself at me. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," I said. There's no way she can come up with a good dare to save her life.

Her face then split into a maniacal grin, and I had second thoughts. She whispered in my ear and I questioned life. Maybe death would be better. "What?" I whisper-screamed.

"You heard me," she whispered back, her grin smug.

Never mind my earlier statement.

I gulped and scooted forward, ready to do my dare.


	5. Too Many Crushes

****Alexis' POV****

I couldn't believe it. One, because someone as quiet and shy as Sarah to make me do something like that— and two, I made her swear not to talk about how I liked Leo! Like, he already has a girlfriend!

Then again, she didn't exactly talk about it...

I've been hanging around her for too long.

I gulped and scooted near Leo, who was conveniently next to me. He looked over confusedly and blushed.

I could swear I felt Sarah's smug, eager smile burning into my back as I leaned forward.

I looked into Leo's brown eyes, both of us blushing. As I my lips brushed against his, I whispered, "Let's kill Sarah together afterward. Ten seconds."

He understood and he leaned more into me, pushing his lips roughly against my own. I don't know if it was because he actually enjoyed it, or because he knew it would make Sarah satisfied.

After around fifteen seconds (I counted), he pulled away. When he did, my whole body shivered from the loss of his extra heat, in the cold bunker.

He looked at me, my face flushed and him looking embarrassed, his expression as if to say, " _sorry it was longer than ten."_

 _Did he count too?_

I quickly scooted away from him back to my original spot, even though it wasn't very far.

I turned my head towards Sarah to hide my face from him, and I glared at her. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

I punched her arm then spun the bottle. I tried to ignore her say, "OTP!"

I saw Jason blush and Piper look at him suspiciously but didn't say anything as the bottle skidded to a stop and pointed at Will.

"Will," I said, my voice quavering. "Truth or dare?"

 ****Will's POV****

Alexis, still blushing, spun the bottle. I wasn't expecting some of the reactions of the other people there.

It stopped on me. Seriously? Here we go.

Out of all of the people that I could have thought I would need to answer to, I definitely wouldn't pick the girl who had just been dared to kiss someone else. Let's just say... I wasn't exactly excited for what she would say.

I didn't want to seem like a chicken, but then again I DID save a lot of people's lives. Why would I be judged? Truth was the safe option, so that was what I picked.

"Truth," I said matter-of-factly. Then I looked and saw some disappointed faces, and glared back. "Why should you care? I can do whatever I want." I crossed my arms. Being sassy was kinda hard, considering all eyes were on me. I looked over to Nico for support, and he glared at everyone too. What a sweet little boyfriend I had! That satisfied me, and I waited for Alexis to respond.

"Hmmm..." she started, "If you HAD to pick a girl in this room to kiss, life or death, who would it be?"

I knew this would come. It had to have come. I just didn't expect it so early in the evening. I looked over to Nico desperately, trying to tell him not to hate me, but to my surprise, he had a smirk on his face, as if he WANTED to see who the straight me would pick. That little bastard.

"Umm..." looked around, scratching my head. The decision would be an interesting one, as I didn't really have any feelings for any _girls_ in that room, except...

" _You_ " It came out, barely a whisper. I had long forgotten the crush I had before realizing I was gay, until now.

Alexis' eyes widened. "Wh-What?" She asked, obviously hoping she had heard wrong. See, Will? No girl would have liked you anyway!

"I said," I repeated nervously, "If I had to pick a girl, it would be...you."

Alexis blushed at this and looked down. It seemed she was trying to hide a smile. Or was it just a nervous expression? Anyways, I shook it off, my face now feeling unnaturally hot as everyone stared at me in disbelief, as if they didn't think anyone would actually have a crush on Alexis, let alone someone who was currently in a gay relationship. I spun the bottle quickly, then buried my face into Nico's shoulder. I heard a slight chuckle come out of him, then it stopped as I pushed my face harder into it. Nico tapped me on the head a few seconds later and reminded me of where we are, telling me the bottle had stopped.

I looked up to see the bottle had landed on...


	6. Give Me An Or

****Hazel's POV****

First off, I did _not_ expect Will freaking SOLACE to pick Alexis as one of his straight crushes. Second off, I did not expect my brother, Nico, who was in a GAY _RELATIONSHIP_ WITH HIM to be okay with it. He was even smiling. Oh, gods, what did that kid find fun?

After Sarah had secretly dared Alexis to kiss Leo, (an odd choice) we all found out that Will used to have a crush on her. She never seemed like the kind of girl who would like to date someone, but for some reason, she freaked out when Will confessed. Nico would always talk to me about Sarah when we hung out, and he told me she was always running around with Alexis. He told me she had never mentioned ANYTHING about love lives, or anything of the sort. I guess I just assumed she didn't like anyone. Maybe she even liked girls, I didn't know.

Then, a gasp from someone in the room, most likely Piper, snapped me back to the moment, as the bottle stopped and landed on me. You've _got_ to be kidding me.

Suddenly, a huge grin stretched across Will's no longer red face, and I imagined a million dares and truths popping up in his head. It was easier to come up with more devious orders, since he knew me, being his boyfriend's sister. I was _not_ excited for this, as he would probably go as hardcore as possible, whether it be truth or a dare. He was definitely an evil kid, and even though I was the daughter of Pluto, (no offense, dad!) he was definitely more evil than me.

But _I_ was smarter.

I whispered into Piper's ear, and she nodded. It was a good thing to be able to control the mist, but another to have a charmspeaking friend.

"I pick... _or!_ " I declared, then to receive the expected confused looks. As my gaze went from person to person, it appeared that Alexis and Sarah were giggling. Dang, those girls really caught on fast! I met eyes with Alexis and put my finger up to my lips, then pushed it away with my other hand and made a circular motion pointing at where she was sitting, as if to say if she said anything about what I was planning to do, I would use the mist to make her fall into a hole.

Leo must have caught on to the hand motions and giggling, as he leaned over close to Alexis' cheek, and she noticed, red quickly creeping up her cheeks. But then, he just whispered in her ear, and she pushed him away and gave him a fake look of anger. She looked like it took all of her self-control to do that, but then she said something to him, just loud enough for me to hear.

"They aren't planning anything! Sarah and I were just...laughing...heh," she became at a loss for words, once Leo gave her his signature puppy eyes. Not too obvious, but subtle enough so that if whoever he did it to liked him enough, they would give in. Sarah then poked Alexis on the back, right as she was about to say something else, and she snapped out of it. Calypso, being Leo's girlfriend and all, noticed that he was making puppy eyes to someone else, and punched his arm. He quit it, rubbing his arm and focused back on what everyone else was doing, along with Alexis and Sarah.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Will asked, seemingly annoyed at my answer. Score! Time for phase two.

"It _means_ that I picked or and you have to do it," I replied, a smug look on my face. "Or do you not know what or means?"

I have to admit, I was almost as surprised with myself as half of the rest of the crew was. The other half was Alexis and Sarah whispering silently, Thalia filing her nails on the side of an arrow, Piper glaring at Will with me, and Nico asleep on the beanbag, leaning against Will. I kinda felt bad for Nico, as I dragged him here, hoping he could get closer to people and more friendly.

"No, I don't know what it means, as or is usually never an option," Will responded.

"Yes, _usually,_ but now isn't _usually,_ " I quipped. "Do you want me to skip you or do you want to come over here so I can tell you?"

Will walked over with uncertainty, and Piper whispered to him, a thick coat of charmspeak in her voice.

"You are going to give Hazel a would you rather question, and you think that this is how you do or. But, you won't give her anything embarrassing or anything similar to that. Go back to your seat now." Will nodded as if in a trance, then walked back to his seat, smiling slightly.

"Umm... since you picked or," Will started, a dreamy tone in his voice, "Would you rather be with Annabeth or Piper if you had to choose?"

"What?!" I couldn't believe it. What kind of freakin' question is that?

"I thought Piper told you to not give me anything that's embarrassing!" I stage-whispered at him.

"I didn't— that's not," he stammered, still dazed.

"Ugh, fine," I sighed. "I guess... Annabeth."

Piper gasped and mocked fake-hurt. "Hazel!" she whined.

"Sorry, Pipes, but I'd leave you with Jason."

Annabeth blushed and bit back a retort.

"What about Percabeth?" Jason asked. "I mean, I appreciate you keeping Piper with me—"

"Oh, shut up Lightning Head," I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, lemme spin the bottle now."

I leaned forward and grabbed the neck of the bottle, and spun, surprised that it slid smoothly.


	7. Just Getting Into the Fun

****Leo's POV****

This had to be the weirdest truth or dare session that I had hosted so far. And that was saying a lot, since we had stayed up many other late nights, asking questions and daring others to do things they wouldn't normally do. First Thalia appeared to be bisexual, then Jason further admitted his admiration for Percy, we got Annabeth to act dumb, Sarah might have kissed Nico, I _did_ kiss Alexis (and what surprised me about that is that I counted. 15 seconds before she pulled away!), Will used to like Alexis, and Hazel got Piper to charmspeak Will into just giving her a would you rather. Hazel's no fun! Ugh.

Hazel then spun the bottle, unusually calm, and we waited. Will still seemed to be in a trance, staring at a point on the wall. The bottle was spinning for what felt like a little _too_ long, and then it landed on...

Cal! Finally, my girlfriend would be embarrassed by none other than the girl I first went for... oops. She had complained that she didn't need to come, as she hardly knew anyone here except for Percy, but they had an awkward history. Then she finally agreed to go when I said all of the other couples would be there, and she asked if I wanted her to go so we were cute. CUTE? I brought her over to Bunker 9 to help me set up, and we waited for people to arrive. The first couple to be there were Hazel and Frank, most likely because Hazel was crazy about being on time. Then the rest came, Alexis and Sarah last, and we started. Cal hadn't said a thing to be since we started, she had just punched me a few times, even when I was trying to get Alexis to tell me Hazel's plan. That girl!

Calypso looked up, then blushed when she saw everyone's eyes on her. She quickly mustered some confidence and retorted.

"What? I'm waiting for my... umm..." She thought for a second. She was so cute whether she was pouting or thinking. "My dare," she said confidently. I hope she knows what's in store for her!

"Okay," Hazel started, rubbing her hands together. "I dare you... to... kiss the hottest _girl_ in the room." She finished with a smug look on her face. Man, these people really knew how to rip up relationships.

Calypso's eyes widened, and she hesitantly got up, giving me a look of sympathy. Although, why would I care? I had just been kissed by another girl. I gave her a thumbs up and a smile, which she rolled her eyes to. She then looked around, trying to pick which girl to kiss. I was only half surprised when her gaze landed on...

Piper. Okay, wasn't what I was expecting, but at least we're moving. As Cal walked over to her, Piper's eyes widened, and she tried to squirm away. She did _not_ look like she was enjoying what her friend had done.

"Wait please can w—" Piper was cut off by Calypso's quick peck, and then she ran to sit back down. Piper just looked confused, and everyone else's faces showed disappointment.

"Come on, you could've gone longer than that!" Jason complained, then to get slapped by Piper, who seemed to have just recovered from the kiss. We all knew Cal didn't actually have any feelings for Pipes, so I didn't mind how short the kiss was. I scooted closer to her, and put my arm around her shoulder. She pushed it off, then spun the bottle. It landed on...

 ****Annabeth's POV****

The bottle spun and pointed to my side as it stopped. I knew it was pointed to Percy because he sits right next to me, and I could feel him tense as the bottle pointed at him menacingly.

"Percy," Calypso said accusingly. "Truth or... dare?"

"Dare," Percy said confidently. He'd take a dare anytime, any day!

She smirked. "Okay, mister big shot. Why don't you go dress up in a pink tutu and a ballerina leotard, and go dance in front of Chiron! Oh, and while you are at it, why don't you mention that his music sucks?"

Percy's eyes widened at this, and I could tell he obviously regretted picking dare. I don't think anyone here would have expected such an extreme dare, especially from the newbie of the group. Alas, it seemed that she quickly became accustomed to our truth or dare ways. I let go of Percy's hand, as we were holding them, and pushed him, urging him to get up and get it over with it.

I heard Leo say to her, "Cal, I know you kinda hate him, but that is a crazy one! I shoulda thought of that...This is why you are my girlfriend!"

"I am not in a relationship with you just because I am smart!" She responded, crossing her arms. "I thought you loved me..."

"Of course! I just meant it was one of the reasons why I..." Leo lowered his voice as he saw everyone's eyes on him. "Well continue later."

As Percy got up, he muttered "This is ridiculous...My reputation as the cool awesome son of Poseidon will get squashed after this." He then looked over to me.

"Can you come with me to find the stuff and help me fit into it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yeah of course!" I responded, starting to get up. Then I felt a warm hand on mine and looked over to see it was Calypso's. She handed me a small camera and smirked, then shooed me away.

Percy looked at me, annoyance shown very clearly. "She's dead for this." I gave a small giggle, and he rolled his eyes at me. Then, we went to get his costume.

 **/Break\\\**

 ****Still Annabeth's POV****

"I never thought I would say this, but I look _hideous,"_ Percy mocked himself in front of the mirror.

"I think you look pretty," I responded, smirking.

I had finally gotten Percy into the leotard, (Man, those things were small!) and attached the secret camera to his waistband. We were walking to the big house, and when we got there, Percy pointed to where Chiron was playing cards with Mr. D and some satyrs. I gave him a thumbs up, and he gave me the stink eye.

"Why did it have to be _pink_?" he groaned, then started walking. I suppressed a small giggle, as I didn't want to slow him down. I then sighed, watching him start pirouetting and doing what I guessed what was supposed to be a leap, and Mr. D noticed and raised an eyebrow. Then Percy leaned over to Chiron and told him something which made Chiron stand up angrily, then he probably apologized and told them the dare. He then ran back over, grumpy, and said three words.

"Getting changed, _now._ " Percy was so cute when he was mad, so I just grabbed his hand and brought him to the Poseidon cabin to change. We had finished, and I shoved the camera quickly into my pocket, too fast for Percy to realize. We then went back to Bunker 9, the door still open, and sat in our spots. I handed the camera to Cal and she watched the video with Leo. Their faces starting to turn purple with the effort not to laugh. Percy just huffed and spun the bottle angrily. The bottle shuddered loudly as it stopped, pointing at...


	8. Probably Not

****Percy's POV****

You've _got_ to be kidding me.

I can't believe I agreed to do this. And I actually did afterward.

First, she cursed me, then she signed my death warrant.

At least I'm on good terms with Chiron, otherwise, I would have been trampled with a hoof-shaped print in my forehead. Hopefully, I'll get my revenge sooner or later. The bottle landed on Leo.

"Leo," I said. Hopefully getting revenge on her _boyfriend_ would be enough. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said, grinning.

"Okie," I said. Perfect. "I dare you to kiss Piper!" I say and half regret it.

"What!" Piper and Jason yelled. Jason protectively wrapped his arms around Piper.

I flinched. "Y-Yeah..."

Hazel crossed her arms angrily and Jason seemed like he was going to blow his top off. Then he calmed down, as he knew there could be a person worse to kiss his girlfriend.

"Okay..." He got up slowly, then stopped dead in his tracks as I added, "And pretend it's Calypso."

"I will get you for this, Jackson!" Jason seethed, angrier at me than Leo.

"Uhm..." Leo returns on his trip to Piper, who was sitting across from him. "Sorry, I guess."

He then kneels down and kisses Piper on the lips half-heartedly. At least thirty seconds passed before Leo finally pulls away. They both blush as they look into each other's eyes for half a second, before Leo awkwardly gets up and backs away, sitting next to Calypso.

Piper wiped her mouth on her sleeve subconsciously.

Leo grinned at her, back to his usual self as he wrapped his arms around Calypso protectively, signaling that he's taken. Calypso then continues by smacking Leo upside the head and shoving his arms off of her body, but a small smile betrays her as it slowly appears on her face.

"Ok, Leo, it's your turn," Alexis reminded him, and he spun the bottle.

It spun off course and went in the direction of the corner that Will, Reyna, and Frank inhabited.

I tried to ignore Jason's glare burning into my face as I focused on the bottle. Hopefully, Thalia would protect me from Jason.

Probably not.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hi guys, it's me, Sarah. ^-^

Sorry for not updating for a while and this short chapter! I got writer's block for this chapter and I can't get a constant hold of Alexis.

We will try to update as much as possible and thank you for reading!

P.S., if you wondered about the seating arrangement, here it is:

 **Reyna Frank Hazel**

 **Will Piper**

 **Nico Bottle Jason**

 **Sarah Thalia**

 **Alexis Leo Calypso Annabeth Percy**


End file.
